I Want you to Need me
by Byakuya-Renji
Summary: AU STORY/ Byakuya and Renji find themself alone and with feelings that they have never had before, what will happen to the two young men. Rated M for a reason


_Hope you like this. It's a one-shot I wrote whiles I was on holiday and I did it on my iPod, so sorry for any spelling mistakes its doesn't have spell check._

_Also it may be a little OOC and moving very fast but as I said I did it on my hols and in a week._

_=]_

_..._

I Want you to Need me

It was an early Saturday morning and Renji got up, had a shower and got ready for work. Renji wasn't a very well off boy, his mother killed herself just after he was born, for a reason he doesn't know and his dad was on drugs because of the loss of his wife. So any time he could, he got out of the little flat him and his father lived in.

Renji was only 18, he was very tall for his age, 6 foot 7 so people thought he was older and the tattoo's he had made him look a little rough but really he's a nice loving boy that wouldn't hurt a fly. Renji had managed to get into working with his best friend Rukia, at the Oak Tree Hall.

The Oak Tree Hall was a very beautiful place, with large rooms with wonderful wooden frame work around all the doors and floors. It held functions for business men and women, only the best of the best go and work there, so Renji was thrilled when Rukia got him the job.

Renji works there all week and Saturday mornings or nights depending on what the boss wants him to do. Renji would get up at 7am have a round of toast, get in the shower, brush his teeth and then get dressed. Since the Oak Tree Hall was very high class place there was a dress code. Renji as the waiter had black trouser and flat shoes, a white shirt and black tie with a waist coat with the halls name on it.

After Renji was dressed he would do his hair, Renji had very bright red hair that came down to his lower back, but somehow he could tie it up so it was in a high pony tail that spiked out.

Renji grabbed his phone putting it on silent and his wallet and headed out the door, leaving his very stoned father on the sofa drooling. Renji didn't have a car since he didn't have to money to learn or even to get a car, so he took the buss to work or walked depending on the weather. Renji started at 8am each morning at 9 on a Saturday but he always came a little early. Renji would always get up an hour before he was meant to go in work just to be safe.

The bus wasn't anything fancy; it was a simple public bus that always had a wired smell to it. After a short walk from the bus stop to the hall, he had to swipe his work card to let him past the gates, he  
>walked through the car park that today was empty, it was going to be a very quiet day by the looks of it. Renji walked through the big wooden doors at the front of the hall, through the reception which he was greeted by a nice lady at the desk like every other day, and through a little door on the right hand side that led into the kitchen. No matter how early he came Rukia would always be there before him.<p>

Rukia wasn't like Renji, she had money. She just wasn't old enough to drive so her mother, father and sometimes her older brother of 22 would drop her off. Rukia always talks about her family and Renji enjoys listening, but he sometimes couldn't help thinking what it would be like to have a family like hers.

"You always get here before I do, can't you let me be first for ones" Renji asked Rukia looking down at her, she was only about his waist height.

"Well my brother is having a meeting here today and dropped me off early" Rukia smiled.

"Your brothers here?" Renji had always wanted to meet this man, Rukia always talks about how good he is and he needed to see if it was true.

Half an hour later all the staff had arrived and were doing their own set jobs. Renji and Rukia were getting the tea and coffee ready to offer the business men when they sat down.

They were told that there were 12 of them coming and would be here an hour so they had to cater for them. Renji had already set the tables up, mainly because Rukia couldn't lift one and Renji could with only one arm. Renji had set each table out with a pure white table cloth and a small flower on each, since the men were only having a meeting and didn't plan to eat, they didn't need to lay out any cutlery for them. The tables were all ready and Renji was there at the front door waiting for the men to get there, he would lead them in and seat them when they arrived. It wasn't long before the cars started to come in. Renji could tell they were here, because the cars were all fancy BMW's, Jaguars, Mercedes-Bens and Lexus. Renji was thinking about what car he thought Rukia's brother had.

"Maybe the jag" Renji said out loud but suddenly he saw the beautiful white Audi R8 pull into the car park.

"That's got to be him" Renji couldn't take his eyes off the car, it pulled up slowly right in the space next to the door where Renji stud.

The white door opened and a very handsome man stepped out, his long dark hair moved with the wind as he grabbed his laptop bag and closed the door. Once this man had got out the other men followed and all came to the door together.

"Hello I'm Mr Kuchiki I booked the park room for an hour

"It is him" Renji thought to himself

"Yes, right this way sir" Renji led the men to the room they had set for them, the tables were round and set in a big circle with 12 seats spread around them.

Byakuya was a CEO and the boss at the meeting so he sat at the head of the table. Byakuya like his father, was well brought up, he respected his elders and never looked down at a woman. Also like Rukia he had lots of money and often spent lots on his sister and friends. The only bad thing about him was that he smoked; he had tried to stop but always took it back up when he was stressed.

Byakuya got out his laptop and started it up. The men had made themselves at home and were chatting with each other. Renji and Rukia peeped through the door to see if they are ready to be served.

"That's him Renji, the one with the laptop" Rukia looked up at Renji.

"Wow I was right, he kinda looks like you." Renji smiled and headed out the door.

"Hello I'm Renji Abarai and I will be your waiter for today, may I get any of you some tea or coffee" Renji held out a note pad and waited. Byakuya looked around and then spoke.

"Just tea will be fine for all of us thank you"

"Ok sir that will be out in a minute" Renji smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

"Your brother is, well wow" Renji said to Rukia, as he walked back into the kitchen. Rukia had already set 12 cubs and plates on a tray and was on her way out the doors to the men. Rukia held the tray of 12 cups in her left hand and took one off for each man with her right hand and placed it on the table. Rukia smiled and walked back in as Renji walked out with the pot of tea. Renji pored some tea in each mans cup; he left Byakuya till last and pored his very slow.

Renji always knew he liked men better even at a young age he never thought of girls as attractive. Renji didn't like to use the word Gay, he didn't think it was right to be put in a group for loving someone, it didn't matter about gender as long as you loved each other, but some people didn't have the same view as Renji and called him a fag or made fun of him, so when he moved to where he lives now he never told anyone except Rukia, he found Byakuya very attractive, and he wanted as much time with him as he could.

Renji finished with the tea and left the men to talk. Rukia quickly came out and put a little jug of milk and sugar on each table.

Renji and Rukia just had to wait now, because Byakuya was the only person that had booked a room today, and the other staff had come in and done their jobs for today and left. Rukia was left the key to lock up after as the boss isn't that keen on Renji, not that he really knew Renji he just assumed that since he had tattoos and came from a rough area, that meant he must be bad, but anyone that really knew Renji could tell you that was far from the truth.

The two just sat in the kitchen talking about what they were planning to do the rest of today and tomorrow.

"Renji are you going out tonight?"

"No, probably picking up after my dad, I really don't wana go home, I like it here" Renji said a little sad.

"I'm sure you could come over or go to a mates" Rukia said.

"Yeh, I'll think of something, I'm sure your brother wouldn't want me at the big house of yours".

"Byakuya won't mind, and Renji I think you will like him".

"I do like him, he's so attractive" Renji said and sighed.

"Really Renji, You like my brother?" Rukia smiled at the thought her brother and Renji, she was a big Yaoi fan girl.

"Yeh I like him but he would never go out with me, he probably has a girlfriend and isn't gay". Renji knew all too well what it felt like to be turned down because the guy you like wasn't gay, and he didn't really want to have to go through it again with Byakuya.

"Well Byakuya has only had one girlfriend, and when she died he has never been with anyone else, so he could be gay" Rukia said.

"She died, what happened? Renji asked.

"She had cancer, she was very I'll when my brother dated her anyway, so I'm sure he knew it was going to happen".

"But still I'm sure he must have been hurt when she died right" Renji asked.

"Oh yeh, he didn't eat or even go to work, ever since she died he been kinda down, he doesn't open up to people or anything". Rukia said as they started to clean.

Renji and Rukia had done a full clean of the kitchen as they waited and the time flew by, it had been 45 minutes already. Rukia nipped out to see if the men were ok.

"Do you men need anything else?" Rukia asked and smile.

"No we are fine thank you; we are finished and are leaving now anyway" Byakuya spoke to his sister.

All the men got up and shuck hands and headed out the door, leavening Byakuya on his own packing his laptop and papers into the bag.

"Brother, did your meeting go well?"

"Yes, it went well, do you need a lift home?" Byakuya asked his little sister.

"No thank you, I'm going to Matsumoto's" Rukia said as Renji walked out the door to see what was happening.

"Oh Brother this is Renji, he's my best friend" Rukia dragged Renji to her brother.

"Hello I'm Renji, nice to meet you sir".

"The pleasure is all mine, do you have a way home?"

"Well I walk, my dad's kinda not able to drive" Renji didn't want to say his dad did drugs but he wanted to give the man a reason.

"Well I can give you a lift if you wish?" Byakuya said as he got his keys out.

"Well I wouldn't want to make you go out your way" Renji said shyly as he really did want to ride in the Audi R8 with Byakuya.

"It's ok, I will take you home, it looks like it will rain anyway, and I wouldn't want you to get wet".

"Ok thank you so much" Renji said smiling.

"Brother we just have to clean up, do you mind waiting for him?"

"Its fine, you too clean up, I will wait" Byakuya said and sat back down on his chair.

Rukia and Renji had took all the cups and spoons and put them in the dishwasher, after they were washed they quickly dried them and put them back on the shelf. Rukia grabbed her and Renji's bag and locked the doors behind them.

"Here's your bag Renji, you and Brother have a good time" She winked  
>knowing Renji liked her brother.<p>

"He's only taking me home Rukia" Renji blushed as he put his bag on his back. Byakuya picked up with laptop bag and started to walk out, followed by Renji.

The two men got into the car and started to pull off. They didn't speak that much at first, a few odd questions but that was it till Renji thought he would say something.

"Love your car" Renji spoke just to break the silence.

"Thank you, I do like my cars and this just so happens to be my most loved one" Byakuya answered.

"Well it is nice"

"Renji are you ok?" Byakuya asked, as he could help but see that Renji seemed a little off, and he was Rukia's best friend, he wanted to make an effort.

"Yeh I'm fine just don't wana go home that's all"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" Byakuya asked as he looked at Renji for a second. Renji pointed out where Byakuya should turn off before he answered the question.

"My dad. I don't really want to see him" Renji said as he pointed another turning. Byakuya drove slowly as he was in a narrow street with flats either side.

"This is it" Renji said pointing to a big row of flats that were dirty and had kids outside smoking, it was a rough area Byakuya could tell just by looking at it. He felt sorry for Renji, as he seems such a nice boy.

"Renji before you go, I would like to ask you something" Byakuya said as he pulled the car to a stop and locked the doors from the inside.

"If it's about where I live, I don't really want to hear it" Renji felt bad enough that he lived there, to have the guy he liked say it's bad was too much for him.

"It's not about that, you said you didn't want to come home because of your father, do you mind telling me why?" Byakuya asked in a worried voice, he didn't want to send Renji in, if he was being beaten or worse sexual abused by his own father.

"Well if you wana know that much, my dad does drugs and is probably on the floor now, he will only make me run around after him when I get in, and I just don't feel like doing it today".

"Oh" Byakuya didn't expect that at all

"You should go, I don't want them kids to start hitting your car or doing something" Renji said as he went to open to door, forgetting it was locked he didn't get very far.

"No, I don't want to leave you here now" Byakuya said a little worried for Renji health.

"I will be fine, I'm used to it now, he's been doing drugs for a while now" Renji had almost lived there his whole life so it didn't really bother him that much anymore.

"Please stay at my house just for one night, that's all I ask" Byakuya really didn't want to leave the boy alone with a druggy.

"Ok I'll stay, but only for one night" Renji quite liked the idea of staying with Byakuya, but Byakuya only asked because he was worried for him, not because he liked him. Well that's what Renji thought anyway.

Byakuya started the car again and drove away from the flats. The car was quite again as they drove to Byakuya's house.

"I'm sure you don't want me in your house, I'm from trash and your all rich and noble like" Renji whispered

"Do not speak of yourself as trash Renji, you are a lovely boy and are always welcome in my house. Anyway it's more my father's house he gave it to me. My mother and father are on a trip around the world and have left me in charge of Rukia, so the house is rather empty at the moment".

Byakuya turned down a long road hidden in the trees that led to a gate; he reached out of the car window and pushed some buttons on a lock. Renji didn't see what the code was, not that he needed to know he was just curious. The gates opened and they drove in.

Byakuya pulled up in front of a manor he opened the car door and got out followed by Renji.

"You said house, this isn't a house it's a fucking castle" Renji said in shock of the size of Byakuya's so called house.

"Well ok Renji, would you care to come inside my castle" Byakuya mocked him.

"I'll come for you anywhere" Renji said out loud instead of in his head.

"What was that Renji" Byakuya said as he wasn't quite sure he heard Renji right.

"Oh nothing, just muttering to myself" Renji said trying to hide the fact he said it by accident.

The two young males walked up the path leading to the front door. Byakuya only had to stand on the step and the door was opened from the inside for him. They walked through the doors to be greeted by Byakuya's staff; all in line the first took their jackets and bags. The second asked if they would like a drink, which Byakuya replied with a nod and Renji shook his head, not really wanting to speak, not for any rude reason he was just a little shy of noble looking people.

The third person in line walked over to Byakuya and bowed before speaking.

"Sir will this young gentleman be stating the night or just the evening?" The well dressed man asked.

"He will be staying the night, have his room be made up next to mine" Byakuya replied. He watched the man bow and walk away, before he turned around to look at Renji.

Byakuya and Renji had now been left alone. The butlers where in a room just for them when they were not needed by Byakuya and the maids where upstairs sorting out Renji's room and preparing Byakuya's to the way he liked it. This gave Byakuya time to talk to Renji alone for a while  
>before his maids asked him if he wanted a bath run before tea or after, like they do every night.<p>

"Renji, my house is run a little than you will be used to, please do not be offended by anything my staff may do, they mean no harm" Byakuya said.

"Right ok, but what could they do that's that bad?" Renji asked just out of curiosity.

"Well they may try to bath you, and help you dress, which I'm sure, might make you feel a little on edge" Byakuya replied.

"Well the dressing part seems ok, but the bath... Yeh that's not my thing, I don't mean to sound rude but I don't let just anyone touch my down there if you know what I mean" Renji said blushing a little. Renji may have not been with Byakuya very long, but it was long enough to bring the young boy out of his shell a little.

"Yes Renji it's ok, I will tell them to leave us be to bathe alone tonight" Byakuya spoke in a calming voice.

"Us? alone? Were having a bath together, isn't that, well you know...?" Renji didn't know just how to finish his sentence.

"Well yes and no, you see Renji my bath and shower room is that big there are two baths and a shower for six all in one room, we will not be in one bath together but in the same room. If you would rather I let you go first I wouldn't be offended".

"Oh right, no it's ok. I thought you meant in one bath that would have been a little strange." Renji had only realized after he said it, that he made it sound like he didn't want to bathe with Byakuya and thought he should say something to fix it.

"Not that I'm against the whole gay thing, it's good" Renji not realized he may have just said he was gay to Byakuya.

"I'm not gay or anything" He lied "Even if I was I wouldn't come on to you" Renji was now getting red faced and hot.

"I'm not saying you're a bad looking guy or anything you're hot... I didn't mean it like that" Renji was now as red as his hair and looking down at the ground. Mean while Byakuya was just looking at him. 'He's trying to hide something' Byakuya thought.

"I've just messed this up now haven't I?" He asked Byakuya.

"No you haven't. Renji are you gay?" Byakuya asked. Renji's head suddenly shot up and looking Byakuya straight in the eyes, the young boy didn't know what to do. He was like a deer in front of headlights

"I...I'm" Renji stuttered.

"It's ok if you are Renji; I have no problem with that. A close female friend of mine is gay" Byakuya said

"Maybe I am, I don't go fucking men or anything, and I've never even had a real boyfriend, so I don't know" Renji said sadly, he thought he may as well tell Byakuya.

"Well I don't mind if you aren't, but I would like it very much if you were" Byakuya ran one finger down Renji chest as he spoke.

"Wait so you're gay?" Renji said a little shocked.

"Not really Renji, I would say the same as you, I've never been with another man before, but something about you really has me taken"

"Oh well that good I guess, cos I like you too" The two males just stud a while looking at each other.

A door to the left of them slowly opened and a young girl walked through, she bowed then spoke.

"Sir would you like a bath run?"

"Yes please, also run Renji one and we will not be needing your assistant" Byakuya spoke strongly. The young girl bowed and walked back through the door she came.

"So you still want to bathe together, I didn't put you off" Renji asked.

"Oh Renji, you think too much. I would love to bathe with you." Byakuya walked so close to Renji so he could finish his sentence. Byakuya's mouth was almost touching Renji's ear, as he spoke in a whisper the last four words "In the same bath". Renji's face lit up as soon as the last word left Byakuya lips.

Byakuya moved away slowly and turned to walk up a set of stairs before he turned around.

"Come Renji are bath is waiting" Renji followed Byakuya up the stairs along a long thin hall, up another set of stair to the right and through some doors.

The room was a little steamed but not too hot. Byakuya slowly moved to area that had a shelf with a few little wooden boxes on it. He started to strip of his clothes. First his tie and shirt, followed by his pants and socks until he was only left in blue silk boxers.

"Renji do you plan to bathe with your clothes on?" Byakuya asked with sarcasm filling his voice.

"No" Was all Renji said as he also walked over to that area and started to strip.

Renji looked at his boxers and saw that compared to Byakuya's silk ones, his were old looking.

Byakuya saw that Renji's eyes were on his boxers and slowly be pushed them down. Revealing a trail of black hairs getting thinker as he pushed them further down. With one last push his boxers hit the floor, giving Renji a full view of his manhood.

Renji blushed bright red as he saw Byakuya's penis. Renji had watched a fair few gay porn videos, but he thought that Byakuya's penis was the best looking penis he had ever seen. It wasn't long and skinny or short and fat, it was just right and looked great on Byakuya. Renji put it around the 5inchs mark, which he thought for a none erect penis was pretty good.

"Renji your staring" Byakuya said that brought Renji out of his own little world.

"Sorry" the red head blushed.

"It's ok, but I would like you to show me yours, if that's ok" Byakuya blushed a little since he had just asked to see another man's penis.

Renji pushed his boxers off a lot faster than Byakuya did and stud letting Byakuya see his prize.

"Wow Renji, so red is your natural hair colour" Byakuya smiled, he'd never got so happy to see another part of anyone. Renji wasn't much bigger than Byakuya; he was a little thinker but not much. This prize lay in a nest of wild red curls that Byakuya wanted to badly to touch.

Byakuya grabbed Renji by the arm and pulled him into the bath area. Two baths were run and hot steam cane from them. Byakuya pulled Renji toward one of the baths and started to get in.

"Come on let's bathe together, I know you want to, I do". Byakuya had fully got in by the time Renji had just put his foot in. After Renji had got in and sat down Byakuya moved closer to him, not wanting to waste time, but also not wanting to push the boy to fast. It was just the site of Renji body had got Byakuya so flustered.

Byakuya and Renji were facing each other and Byakuya had his legs over Renji's and wrapped them around his back. The bath was very big and they had enough room to move around, so if Renji didn't want it, he could move back.

Byakuya's hands moved slowly and softly from his side along to Renji's legs then his thighs and started to move toward his crotch. His hand moved through Renji's long red pubic hairs before lightly stroking the shaft of Renji's penis.

A small sharp gasp came from Renji as Byakuya started to stroke up and down his penis more.

"That's good" Renji moaned as he relaxed back in the bath and spread his legs wider.

Byakuya loved that he was giving Renji such pleasure; he could feel himself get hard at the thought of touching Renji more. Byakuya pumped Renji's penis harder and faster and watched the young man moan louder.

With out Renji looking Byakuya had took out the plug with his hand that wasn't pleasuring Renji, until the water level had left Renji's penis uncovered then he put the plug back in.

The red head opened his eyes to see why Byakuya had slowed down and he saw that Byakuya was lying down in front of him, and his face was inches from the head of his penis.

"What are you doing?" Renji said in a shocked voice.

"I planned to pleasure you with my mouth, I want to taste you, but if you rather I didn't then I won't" Byakuya said.

"No it's ok you can suck me off if you want" Renji blushed

Byakuya smiled and lowered his mouth to the tip of Renji's penis, slowly licking the head and pressing harder along the slit.

"Oh god Byakuya" Renji moaned and placed his hand in Byakuya long dark hair. Byakuya was worried Renji would push his head down further and flinched pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Renji asks

"Don't push my head down, please I haven't done this before and want to go slow" Byakuya said in the most shy scared voice Renji had ever heard.

"I would never do that, I just wanted to touch your hair, I will keep my hands to myself then" Renji replied

"You can play with my hair if you like, just don't push me down" Byakuya smiled and lowed his head again. Licking and sucking the big red head of Renji's penis.

Byakuya closed his eyes and held the hard shaft with both his hands as the sucked on the head, he felt Renji's hand touching his head again but didn't stop this time he just smiled around his penis. As Byakuya slowly took more and more of Renji into his mouth, he sucked harder and started to bob his head up and down. The hard penis in his mouth was hot and like nothing Byakuya had ever put in his mouth before. It was hard yet the feel of soft skin was great on his lips.

Byakuya really loved the feeling of Renji in his mouth, Byakuya's teeth scraped every so often on the inside of the shaft, driving Renji crazy. Renji gripped harder on Byakuya hair, not that hard that he pulled but hard enough for Byakuya to feel it.

The salty taste was nice but strange. Byakuya pulled up and lapped up the drops of pre-cum that lay on the red tip, then took him back in his mouth again.

Renji was so close since Byakuya had now been sucking him for a good 5 minutes but he wanted to give Byakuya more time. Byakuya suddenly let go out Renji's penis with his hands and sucked him all the way in his mouth.

"Oh god Byakuya, I'm goin cum" Renji moaned.

Byakuya pulled back so only the head was in his mouth, before Renji moaned and came hard, his seed hitting the back of Byakuya's throat. Byakuya swallowed as much as he could, but one drop ran down his chin.

Byakuya pulled up and left the flaccid penis fall from his mouth. He looked Renji in his eyes and blushed. In his mind he couldn't believe he had just done what he had, but he was ok with it.

"That was amazing, thank you" Renji said as he pulled Byakuya up and licked the stray cum from his face before kissing him hard on the lips.

Renji pulled away slowly and the just sat in the cold bath water not really knowing what to do now.

Byakuya turned around and pulled out the bath plug and let the rest of the water drain out. He slowly climbed out the bath; he reached for the white fluffy towel on the rack to the right. He dried his legs, chest and manhood, which was still painfully erect, before he wrapped himself in a thin silk blue gown.

He grabbed another towel and handed it to Renji, who had now also got out the bath and was stud beside Byakuya, and was drying himself off.

"Your still hard, why didn't you let me suck you off" Renji said

"Because I wanted a little more from you" Byakuya said as he handed Renji a red silk gown. Renji wrapped the gown around himself, the feel of think soft silk was new to Renji but he loves it.

Byakuya grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him out of the bath room and down the long halls into his bed room. The dark haired man wasn't too forceful but it was enough for Renji to be shocked about it.

The two males entered the room and shut and locked the door behind them. Byakuya took of his gown, uncovering his erection. The noble man gasped as the cold air hit the sensitive head.

Byakuya then untied Renji gown and pushed it off his back. The two males left the gowns on the floor, discarded and forgotten.

Byakuya grabbed Renji's arm again and pulled him closer to the bed. Byakuya may have been a dominant man in the work place and to everyone he met, but the bed room was a different matter. The older man liked to be submissive, even with his first girlfriend he was very submissive.

Byakuya lay back on the bed spreading his legs and stroking himself to relive some of the pain his now very hard erection was giving him.

"Oh god Byakuya you look do hot like that" Renji said as he got closer to the bed crawling up to Byakuya until he was over the man and leaned in for a long romantic kiss.

Byakuya touched Renji chest feeling the fast heart beat against his hand as he kissed him back. Byakuya hadn't ever felt this way about someone before, male off female, his first girl friend never truly loved him back because of her illness and he knew that, but Renji love him with all his heart, or at least that's what Byakuya was getting from the way the red head was acting.

Renji saw that Byakuya wouldn't be the one to start anything so he felt he needed to ask how far he would like to go.

"Byakuya just how far do you plan to go, I don't want to force you or anything" Renji asked

"All the way Renji, it's been a while since I've been interment with anyone, and my first time with another man, so please be gentle"

"Ok if I hurt you, just say and I will stop" The red head started to kiss him again and slowly touching Byakuya's body all over.

Renji already knew Byakuya was hard so he just moved to the preparing him. He asked Byakuya to wet his fingers. The dark haired man held the three fingers in his mouth sucking and licking then until he felt they were wet enough. Renji took his fingers out of a hot mouth and moved them to Byakuya's pink virgin entrance. He slowly slid in one finger and moved in and out. Byakuya's didn't seem to mind so he moved his hand faster. The feeling was strange to Byakuya, but he liked it. He was too busy think about how good it felt to even feel Renji add the second finger.

The read head started to scissor his fingers slowly adding the third, he saw the pained look on Byakuya's face as he moved all three fingers.

"I'm I hurting you?" Renji asked

"No I'm fine please don't stop" Byakuya moaned in between soft pants.

The read head slid his fingers in and put for a little while before pulling them out, putting the head of his erection to Byakuya's entrance. He leaned in and kissed the man under him at the same time sliding slowing inside him.

Both men moaned as the feeling was new to both of them, but felt great. Byakuya felt so filled and Renji felt the hot tightness around him as he slid all the way inside. Renji gave Byakuya time to get used to the penis that was inside him. Byakuya didn't have to wait long and he rocked his hips to tell Renji he could move.

The young red head started trusting slow at first, but then had he lost his control they got faster, getting him loud moans from Byakuya. Byakuya could feel Renji sliding in and out of him, every few times hitting that spot that made him see stars.

The two men shared a few more long romantic kisses before they were left panting ready to cum.

"Renji I'm close" Was the only worming Renji got before Byakuya climaxed tightening around him and coming all over his chest. The force Byakuya tightened around him was enough to bring the red head to his climax as well. The two panted as the orgasm came over them.

After a few seconds Renji pulled out of Byakuya and lay next to him. He pulled Byakuya into his arms and kissed him one last time before he fell asleep.

"Love you" Byakuya said to the sleeping man next to him. He knew the night would go very fast as he had never been so relaxed and peaceful in his entire life. He gave the boy one last kiss on his head before moving to his side of the bed and let sleep take over him.

The sound of birds singing and sun light came through the windows of Byakuya's bedroom. Renji woke up as the sun hit his eyes. All he could remember was the great night he had with Byakuya. A smile rose on his face as he turned over to kiss his new lover, to fine the bed was empty.

Renji lifted his head to look around the room. He remembered that after Byakuya had sucked him off in the bath, he had dragged him to his bed room. The room was just as fancy as he thought it would be. The red head sat up in the big warm bed and had a good look at the room he was in. In all truths he really wasn't paying any attention when he first entered the room, he had better things were on his mind.

The room was white with dark and light shades of brown blinds and carpets. The room was that big it had its own sitting room which had a TV that big Renji had to do a double take just to check. All the seats were dark brown wood with white cushions, to match the sofa. Byakuya's desk was also a dark wood but the deep caved flowers that were all over it were stunning, and the bed, was so soft and silky, with drapes hanging down from the roof to each bed post, it looked fit for a king. Which in Renji's mind Byakuya was.

Renji was just breathe taken, he loved this room so much, he wanted to sleep in this bed that smelled so much like Byakuya, honey and sakura flowers, forever but he didn't know where Byakuya was, had he regret making love with Renji.

Renji got slowly out of bed and wrapped the silk gown that Byakuya had handed him last night, and walked slowly out of the room.

The red head didn't have to walk around long, as he saw Byakuya in the distance and a smile hit his face. Renji ran to the man and jumped up to hug him. The force of the hug sent both men to the floor. Renji looked down at the elder man he was now sat on and smiled.

"A simple hello would do thank you very much" Byakuya said as he tried to get up.

Renji got off the man and held a hand out to help him up. Byakuya patted himself down before he walked away, down the halls and turned right.

Renji followed the man like a loyal puppy. The red head was walking fast to keep up with Byakuya and trying to hold his gown together at the same time, since he had no boxers on under it.

Renji saw him walk into a room and quickly followed, only to suddenly stop on the other side. He had ran into the kitchen and was greeted by the waiter and butlers and every other kitchen staff Renji could think off.

"Mr Renji come this way, Sir is waiting for you" The butler said leading Renji to a big table that could of fit 10 people. Byakuya was sat with his eyes closed at the head of the table, he only opener his dark gray eyes to greet Renji as he sat down.

"Hello Renji" Byakuya spoke.

"Hi" Renji replied as he sat down next to Byakuya.

The waiters had set up the table; Renji had never seen so many different types of cutlery. They had put tea, coffee, hot chocolate and a range of fresh fruit drinks, followed by bread, cheese and ham.

Renji's eyes widened as he loved his food just never had the money to have a breakfast like this.

"Wow this is amazing" Renji smiled

"This is just the starter, we have the hot food next and then the sweets" Byakuya said as he reached for a bread roll and butter.

Byakuya had a bread roll with butter and cheese first they followed by toast and ham and a drink of tea. Byakuya wasn't much of an eater but he liked his bread and cheese.

Renji on the other hand loved his food and ate his way through most of it. He also had a bread roll with cheese, then he had toast with butter then a ham sandwich followed by more cheese, a glass of fresh apple and orange and a cup of coffee to finish.

"That was nice" Renji said taking his last gulp of coffee.

"I'm glad you liked it Renji, would you care to have some hot food next?" Byakuya asked.

"Yeh I'd love to" Renji smiled. A waiter cane and asked the two men what food they would like and how they would like it cooked, they had more coffee and tea before their food arrived.

"These eggs look great and the bacon and sausage and everything else" Renji was so happy, he had always wanted to try a full English breakfast.

"Well eat up Renji the sweets are next" Byakuya said. Unlike Renji Byakuya only got eggs and sausage, and he ate them very slowly. There wasn't much talking between the two men as they ate the food. Renji had finished his just at the same time Byakuya had his.

"Bring on the sweets" Renji said in excitement. Byakuya smiled at the boy, it was the first time he saw Renji's true self and even though he hated to admit it, he had fallen for the boy and didn't want him to go.

The waiters cane and cleared the table only leaving a sweet spoon and fork and there cups of tea and coffee.

A very big slice of fruit sponge cake was brought out for Renji. Byakuya had whispered to the waiter as he took his plate to make Renji's slice big and that he didn't want any for himself.

Byakuya watched Renji eat his cake and started to think. 'if I don't ask him now I might miss my chance' he thought.

"Renji I would like to ask you something".

"Yeh go on" Renji said taking another bite of cake.

"Would you care to be my boyfriend" Byakuya waited for a reply.

"You are asking me out?" Renji asked not sure if he heard Byakuya right.

"Yes I am, but if you would rather stay just friends then that's fine" Byakuya's heart sank a little when Renji didn't say yes straight away.

"No, I don't want to be friends" Renji said.

"You don't even wish to be my friend" Byakuya said very sadly, his heart had broke at the rejection, he felt a lone tear run down his face.

Renji saw that he had upset Byakuya and started to panic.

"No no you're getting me wrong, don't cry. I don't want to be friends because I want to be your boyfriend" Renji said.

"You do" Byakuya stud up and walked to Renji, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Renji I was thinking his morning that I like you livening here, and if you want to you are welcome to stay"

"I would love to stay but what about my dad, there is no way he can look after himself" Renji's smile was gone as he thought about having to leave Byakuya and go back with his dad.

"Renji you may not like to hear this but your father need help, I will gladly pay for him to go to rehab if you think that would help"

"Really you would do that?" Renji asked.

"Yes I would do anything for you and your family"

"Well if you don't mind then I will take you up on that offer, my dad needs help and rehab will sure do that for him, thank you so much Byakuya" Renji hugged his now boyfriend and kissed him softy as a thanks.

The two men left the breakfast room and walked back to the bedroom, where Renji found his work outfit and boxers.

Renji turned around to see Byakuya on the phone, he was talking softly about his dad and apartment, Renji didn't want to be rude so he didn't listen in. All he heard was Byakuya saying thank you and putting the phone down.

"My personal cleaners have been sent around to your fathers flat to clean it up before the rehab people come and get him at 10, is that ok Renji"

"Yes that's fine, thank you, what's going to happen to my flat after my dad leaves, I can't pay for it alone" Renji said.

"Well if you don't mind I was going to see if Rukia would like to rent it out with her friend Matsumoto, she wanted a place of her own and has asked me to fine her a place that I think is ok" Byakuya said

"Really, well that's ok, but it's a rough area do you think she will be ok?" Renji asked.

"Rukia is a strong girl Renji, and I've met that friend of hers she will look after her"

"Well ok then that's set can we tell Rukia now?" Renji asked

"Rukia is at work it's Sunday Renji she works till 1, only three hours to wait" Byakuya smiled and started to change out of his gown into some jeans and a white shirt. As it was Sunday he had the day off to spend with Renji.

"Renji leave your work outfit on my desk I have some clothes that will fit you" Byakuya said as he handed Renji some blue jeans and a red t- shirt.

"Thank you" Renji took the clothes and got dressed. He placed his work outfit nice and folded on Byakuya's desk.

The two men got dressed and sorted, Byakuya put on some after shave and other smelly stuff that Renji wasn't sure what they were, and then they both walked out of the room.

Byakuya had led them into the lounge room, where they sat together on the sofa watching a plant documentary that Byakuya wanted to watch. Renji really didn't have a clue what they were watching but he liked Byakuya lying on top of him so much he wasn't going to complain about it.

The hours went fast and the men heard the main doors open, Byakuya knew it was Rukia so he didn't bother moving.

"Brother" Rukia yelling as she came through the main entrance.

"In here Rukia" Byakuya replied. Rukia walked in and couldn't see the two men on the sofa so she walked in a little further, still no sign of then. She went to turn around and saw them in each other's arms on the sofa.

"What is it that you want?" Byakuya asked

"Well...I just wanted to know if you found me a flat yet, that's all" Rukia asked she wasn't too sure why her brother in her best friends arms but she didn't mind either way.

"I have Rukia, it's Renji's old flat, his father is going to rehab so our maids are cleaning it so you can rent it out. There are two beds so your friend can stay there as well" Byakuya said.

"Brothers that's great thank you, but where is Renji going to live?"

"Renji is staying with me now, we are lovers now Rukia" Byakuya smiled and looked at Renji. Renji leaned in and kiss Byakuya softly just to show Rukia that it was true.

"Oh my god, it's true way to Renji, and you two brother. I hope you're both happy together" Rukia smiled and skipped out of the room leaving the new lovers alone.

Byakuya and Renji didn't move all day they just lay in each other's arms, happy that they had found love in each other. Byakuya saw that it had got dark outside and looked at the time, it was 6 at night.

Byakuya rose out of Renji's arms and walked to the kitchen. Renji didn't more as he had got quite into these documentaries.

After 5 minutes Byakuya returned with a plate of chips and two toasted sandwiches. They ate there tea together on the sofa watching the last 20minutes of the documentary. The plates were empty and the titles of the program had just come on screen as the waiter came in and took the plates.

Byakuya thanked him and stud pulling Renji's arm to make him follow, they walked slowly hand in hand together to Byakuya's bed room again. Not really in the mood for a bath Byakuya told the maids he would have one early tomorrow morning instead and so would Renji.

Renji and Byakuya stripped down to their boxer and got into bed, Byakuya's back was pressed up against Renji chest as they gave each other one last kiss before going to sleep.

Renji and Byakuya's life was now complete; they both truly fell in love at first site. The two males lived life haply.

Everyone got to know about them being together, all Byakuya's family found Renji to be such a nice boy, and they were happy that Byakuya had found love again, even if it was with a man. Renji's dad had gotten a lot better and had meetings with Renji each month, to say sorry and just to get to know each other better. He had also been happy that Renji found love; he wasn't that happy it was with a man but he was getting better at being ok with it.

Rukia had moved in with Matsumoto and was also happy to be living a free life. She did come back every so often to say hello to Byakuya and Renji.

All in all they were so happy their lives had turned out the way they did.


End file.
